The primary goal of the Internet Connection project proposed by the Parent/Professional Advocacy League (PAL) is to increase access to the Internet for families of children and adolescents with mental health needs through funding of Internet connections at Family Resource Library sites, which would be located throughout the State of Massachusetts. Specifically, the project is designed to replicate an existing Family Resource Library which is currently located in Worcester, Massachusetts. This model successfully delivers up-to-date information to families on all aspects of childhood mental health (diagnosis, treatment, prevention, and service availability), through the use of a small lending library which offers a variety of books, articles, and video and audio tapes for adults, teens, and children on a variety of mental health topics. Use of the library is enhanced by the availability of a computer with Internet access which families may use to further their research. Computer use is guided by trained family support staff. Funding of this project would result in replication of this model at twelve other sites throughout Massachusetts. Primary consideration for the siting of additional library sites would be given to areas which are typically underserved. Additionally, funding of a DSL line at the statewide office will support the network. Funding of this project will: a) Increase family access to information on children's mental health; b) Allow families to research information in a supported environment; and c) Extend Internet health research capabilities to underserved populations. Additionally, funding would meet the following objectives set out in RFA-LM-01-002: 1) Improve consumer (family) access to current medical literature relative to children's mental health; 2) Improve the support and information network for those families; 3) Increase access to information and support for those living in rural areas; and 4) Help improve outcomes for children with mental illness, thus helping to meet the goals of "Healthy People 2010."